


Stubborn

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Series: HoSu Video Series [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys made a pretty cruel prank on Junsu. Junsu was mad. In the end Yunho saved the day. Or the night, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Another [cross-posted from LJ fic](http://kathlynwolf.livejournal.com/3598.html). 
> 
> It was inspired by a prank, that boys did on Junsu and I advice you to watch the video first - seriously, if you haven't seen it, you should, because IT'S WORTH IT. Here is the link to [part 1 of the vid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEg47x6J1lI&feature=player_embedded)

This was seriously getting out of hand. In the back of his head a small, squeaky voice was telling him something along the lines: ‘I knew it. I. KNEW. IT. Jung Yunho, you’re screwed at the moment!’. He ran his hand through highlighted, short, spiked hair.

It was predictable. And still, they did it. Why he gave in was beyond his comprehension. So here he was – sitting in front of their car, with dreadful silence behind his already burdened by guilt back.

Changmin was practically suffocating from not-so-well-hidden amusement and both Yoochun and Jaejoong were exchanging knowing gazes while staring in his direction.

Junsu positioned himself as far from them as he could. Cinnamon-coloured eyes were blank and his usual smile wasn't on his lips. Dolphin boy glued himself to the car's window, ignoring Yoochun's provocations and brushing off all Jaejoong's gentle, reassuring touches. Clearly, he was mad. No. To be more precise: HE WAS MAD LIKE HELL. And because of that nothing could calm him down.

Yunho observed the situation by looking in the rear-view mirror. His brain was working so hard on figuring how to please the angered boy, that he didn't even notice they were already in front of their dorms.

Junsu came out from the car, shutting the door only centimeters before Changmin's nose.

"Hey, hyung! What was that?!" Shouted irritated maknae.

Yoochun sighed inaudibly.

"So it started..."

"Urgh... Damn it, good that we have two toilets. Otherwise, we would be doomed..." grumbled Jaejoong. The raven-haired boy turned to the leader and pushed him in the direction of their apartment. "Go and take him from the wash-basin. Laying on a cold stone won't do him any good, for God's sake!"

Yunho lowered his eyes, scratching his neck. Usually, in this kind of problematic situations, the promise of buying a new game would be the best way out, but today he doubted that Junsu will be bribed that easily.

During the show, Yunho already knew they crossed the line. Junsu was near the breaking point, however, he desperately tried to stay calm and ease _the faked_ tension. After everything was cleared, Junsu spoke to the camera with his usual cheerfulness but his eyes were still kind of accusing when he looked at the rest of his band mates.

Yunho came to the flat, leaving his shoes behind the doorstep and tossing his leather jacket to the corner. He slowly approached the bathroom, pushing the doorknob. He knew that there wasn't even the slightest chance for him, or for anyone in particular, to gain access to their Dolphin well-know-hideout. The door cracked but there were no signs of opening.

"Junsu-ah, dinner is ready..." Yunho started with warm, calm voice. He got nothing in response, maybe except a quiet 'no'.

Finally, the rest of the group appeared, each one of them wearing different expression when they realized how futile so far were Yunho attempts on getting through to Junsu.

Changmin features didn't change at all as he walked straight to the kitchen.

"Aish! Does he never stop being hungry?!" Hissed Jaejoong. He HATED when someone wandered through HIS small heaven, commonly called a kitchen. Two boys were still standing before the bathroom door, clueless as what to do next. He spared them one last glance before following the youngest.

Yoochun patted Yunho shoulder when the sigh of resignation escaped older's mouth.

"Hyung, maybe I'll try, ok?" Yoochun asked quietly. He turned to the wooden barrier between them and Junsu. "Su, please come here. You'll get sick if you lay on the marble..."

***

About two hours later Yoochun gave up and walked away. He was totally worn out and probably because of this he couldn't stop admiring their leader's persistence. Yunho still patiently asked Junsu to come out, earning only irritated shout from the boy.

"Just go away! I don't want to see you! Besides, you're mad at me, so what's the point in doing this?! Go to sleep!" Junsu's voice slightly cracked up.

"OK... As you wish..." Yunho answered. He sat beside the door, resting his back against the wall, not caring much about shocked stares Changmin was sending in his direction, head popping up from behind the corner.

Yoochun was probably as curious as the magnae, so they both stayed at their safe spot, observing a lone figure in the hall.

"Does he plan to sleep here?" Changmin wondered in awe.

"You're asking as if you don't know him. He is not going to move an inch 'till our Dolphin won't stumble on him."

"Wow, that's some serious stubbornness", mumbled the magnae.

"No, Minnie. This thing is called love..." Yoochun said in a dreamy voice. Younger boy crinkled his nose at this statement.

"Christ, hyung you better use some tonic because grease is leaking from your pores."

"Shut up, brat. You're totally not romantic. I bet if I did something like this, you wouldn't even bat an eyelash."

"Being romantic wasn't in my concept. Besides, you aren't the type of a person who would go all fuzzy over such a trivial thing."

"Wanna bet? He's a crybaby, I've known him for quite a long time" Jaejoong's voice came from behind their backs, startling both boys. The eldest catched their ears in a swift motion, pulling them with him to the living room. "Now stop peeking and leave HoSu alone!"

"Oh God, Jae, don't tell me that you picked this from our fangirls?!" Yoochun stared at his friend wide-eyed. Jeajoong smirked devilishly.

"My inner fanboy demands some privacy for them and I'm not going to let you two ruin it. Go wash your ugly faces and if in fifteen minutes you aren't in your respective bedrooms, you'll learn how hell really looks like!"

"Who has an ugly face?!" Yoochun hissed under his breath, while Changmin patted him on the back and snickered.

"Apparently we have, because Jaejoong-hyung face is so beautiful and he's so perfect that he can stand as our motherly figure."

"Yah! Shim Changmin, I'm going to chop you up, burn the remains, then close you in the basement and finally starve you to death!" raven-haired boy uttered through clenched teeth, but when the only reaction he got was two pairs of highly amused eyes staring at him, he was clueless. Then, the realization came.

"Fuck, I did it again, didn't I?"

***

Junsu was wondering if the boys had left him again or had gone to search for a back-up in form of Junho or Eunhyuk. However, considering the time, he came to a conclusion that they gave up on him. He trembled – he wasn't sure if the anger or the sadness were the causes. He expected someone to be there for him. Preferably this „someone” being their leader. For some unknown reasons, when Yunho was mad at him during the program, he felt like his heart was going to break any minute. Muscles of his throat constricted, as he tried to convince himself that big boys don't cry and he'll kick some asses, because revenge is sweet. Or so he thought, while blinking the tears away.

Putting the key in the lock, quietly twisting it and pushing the door, he stepped outside only to gape at Yunho's sleeping silhouette. In an instant cinnamon orbs became watery. Noiselessly, he went through the hallway, straight to the living room, grabbing a blanket and a pillow from the couch. For a moment he thought that he had heard a rustle, but he paid no attention to it. There were more important matters at hand. He silently tip-toed to his hyung, putting the said pillow under other's neck.

Junsu sat between long, parted legs, resting his crimson-coloured head on the leader's wide chest and hiding their bodies under a fluffy blanket. After a few long moments of listening to older boy heartbeat, his eyes closed and he drifted to the land of dreams.

He hadn't felt two strong arms wrapping around him.  
He only snuggled deeper to the warm embrace, murmuring his leader's name.  
He hadn't felt soft peck on his cheek.  
He only intertwined their fingers under the blanket, unconsciously.  
But in his dream someone told him "I love you” and he couldn't help but smile and mumble "I love you too” in response.

***

Yunho wasn't asleep since he heard a small crack of opened doors. He managed to stay silent and wait for the outcome.

However, when he felt all those delicate and affectionate touches, his insides did that „flip-flop” thingy and then he was sure what he wanted to do.

Junsu positioned himself between Yunho legs. Now, this was awkward, but the same small, squeaky voice said: 'You're the leader, you must tell your hormones to shut up!' and so he did.

Junsu breath became steady and Yunho took this opportunity to hug the boy from behind. Then the younger snuggled up to him, with his name on those plump lips. Yunho decided - it was his one-in-a-life-time chance - and kissed Junsu on the cheek. He felt a blush creeping up to his face when a soft hand squeezed his own. Words escaped his mouth and he did not expect the answer but it came. It left him strangely light-headed and ridiculously happy.

He rested his chin on soft, red strands and let the sleep to take over him, not aware of the fact that three evil things were resting in the darkness, with mobiles in their hands and wicked smiles on their faces.


	2. Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho saved the day. Or the night, whatever. He needs to face the consequences. Jaejoong is there to help those consequences, while YooMinSu stays adorably clueless as to what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, it was a one-shot, but it looked so much like a continuation of "Stubborn" that I merged them into one story.

Well now. Jaejoong, grinning like an Evil Lord (who just recently ordered his minions to kill the main hero) wasn't a good sign.

When a small, sleepy moan was heard, Yunho knew what was coming. To summarize things up: he was in a deep shit and even a warm weight leaning against his body hadn't brought a comforting feeling to his now hysterical mind.

In fact, this was the main reason that caused the panic. His heart started to beat about four times faster. He didn't have an idea if this was because he got caught or because Junsu's rear kind of ‘brushed’ against his crotch when the boy shifted in his sleep, but he was sure neither of the two options was good for his brain.

“Yunho-ah, you should wake up the Sleeping Beauty. I've already made a breakfast, so don't eat him. He should be served as a dessert...”, Jaejoong said gleefully, too gleefully for spiked-haired boy's taste. “Or do you prefer that I will do this?”, lead vocalist asked, smiling slyly at the peaceful silhouette wrapped in their leader’s arms.

“This? What ‘this’?”, Yunho’s voice was almost as high-pitched as Junsu’s, when the raven-haired boy lowered himself to the laying couple, grasping the delicate chin of the sleeping lad with his fingers, whispering straight into his lips.

“Su, darling… Wake up, beautiful…”

“Jaejoong…”, Yunho growled warningly, alarmed by the small proximity between Jaejoong’s and Junsu’s faces.

Red-haired boy's eyes snapped open. A terrified shriek startled both his hyungs and lured out a yawning Yoochun, who was quickly followed by Changmin’s sleepy figure. However, when they saw the scene before them, they blinked rapidly and after a short moment started to choke with their own saliva.

“Are you both trying to gangbang my stupid, too innocent hyung?”, Changmin laughed, clutching his stomach for a dear life. Tear-shaped eyes widened when the realization hit Junsu with full force. He abruptly got up and with a lightning speed hid behind their baritone’s back.

Jaejoong laughed out loud, trying to cover the smile like he always did.

“Take it easy, Su-ah.”

“You… You pervert!” The younger boy stammered, pink flush marring his cheeks, one hand pointing at his hyung with an accusation, while the second fisted the hem of Yoochun’s pajama.

“Why thank you, Sweetheart! I’m doing my best!”

“Jae, you better stop”, warned Yoochun, but then he turned to Junsu with a feral grin on his lips and patted latter’s head. “Did those horny monsters violated you? If so, we want a video!”

Junsu hit his hand, almost screaming with frustration.

“Yah, Park Yoochun! I’m going to kick you! You’re supposed to be my friend, you double-faced grease-ball! Changmin, say something or I won’t let you into the room!”

Dealing with an angry dolphin, in Changmin’s opinion, wasn’t the best way to start the day. But he was called genius for a reason. Deciding that taking Junsu away for a while would be the best option, he grabbed the shorter boy's hand and led him to their shared bedroom. Yoochun concluded that he will tag along, but before he left, he turned around and with a knowing smirk on his face patted Jaejoong's shoulder.

“Hyung, I’ll leave this to you. Changmin and I should be enough for Junsu.”

 

***

 

Junsu sat cross-legged on maknae’s bed, expectant look in his eyes saying something about ‘demanding’ and ‘explanation’. Luckily, Yoochun, in his graciousness and still-wearing-pajama-glory popped out from nowhere, taking the burden of facing an angry Junsu on his shoulders. Changmin could tell that this was going to be a fruitful conversation, so he laid down on his stomach, brown orbs gazing intently at the baritone’s pacing figure.

“Su-ah, tell me one thing. Were you relieved when you discovered Yunho-hyung sleeping before bathroom doors?”

“Well of course I was! I thought that all of you had abandoned me, you mean excuses of friends!”

“No, Suie. That’s not what I meant. I’m asking if you were relieved because the person who waited for you was Yunho-hyung. Or would you have preferred me or Changmin?”

All signs of irritation that previously were clearly visible in harmonious features disappeared and were replaced by raw curiosity.

Junsu tilted his head and bit his lower lip.

“Hmmm… Now, when you are asking about it, I think that from the beginning I wanted… Oh. OH.”

Changmin wanted to contain his laughter but he didn’t manage to do so in this overly comical situation. Because when it came to Junsu and his cluelessness (or stupidity) all control over the diaphragm failed. Miserably.

“Junsu-hyung, your jaw will dislocate if you keep your mouth open like this”, was all that maknae managed to say while rolling on the carpet.

“Yah, Shim Changmin! Stop this or I’ll bite you!” Blushing furiously the exasperated dolphin-boy poked his ribs with toes, still trying hard to look more annoyed that worried. Yoochun didn’t miss the change in red-haired boy's voice and eyes.

Realization dawned at Junsu and right now he really tried hard to cope with his new discovery. Was he gay? Probably not, because he acted weird only in Yunho's presence. Wait. What? He heard something like this somewhere before.

Yoochun flicked Junsu's forehead, bringing him back to the reality. Cinnamon-colored eyes stared at him with a mixture of confusion, fear and plea. How could he refuse? Even Changmin looked worried over the expression that Junsu was now wearing.

“Hyung, let me tell you something. Normally you are kind of hyperactive, loud and sometimes reckless…” Changmin ignored Junsu pout and continued. “But when you’re interacting with Yunho-hyung, you all of sudden become somehow shy, even clumsy and so on. I think you should face the fact that you’re in love. Period.”

All colors had left the red-haired boy's face.

“Changmin, you idiot! Be more tactful! Look what you have done!” Hissed Yoochun, trying to bring Junsu’s soul back to the body by patting him on the back.

“What? Someone had to do this!”

“And this is why Junsu didn’t have problems with ‘stealing’ your ‘cute’ image!”

“And losing the ‘charisma’ one…”

A small whisper interrupted their little exchange.

“What should I do?”

They both knew that by now Junsu's thoughts were having a battle for the Middle Earth. And they were clueless about what to do next. Jaejoong was their last resort and he was currently working on their leader’s brain. They could only wait.

 

***

 

Jaejoong dragged Yunho to the living room.

“Sit down, we need to talk…” the older demanded, piercing the spiked-haired boy with his unfaltering gaze.

Yunho refused to look at Jaejoong, preferring to study his own hands. What was he supposed to say? ‘Yes, I think I’m gay because I want to jump one of my dongsaengs’?

Too bad that Jaejoong was far more observant than he let out. He felt sorry for Yunho but at the same time, he wanted to smack him in the head. Hard. Because he hated when guys acted like love-struck schoolgirls.

“Yunho, please stop this. You always were the one to take the initiative and now look at yourself. You’re totally hopeless when it comes to love.”

Younger boy’s head shot up.

“What did you…?”

“I said that you’re clearly in love. And because of this you’re acting like a sissy. Be a man, for God’s sake!”

“How do you know about it…?”

“Oh please, do you think I’m blind? At first, I also have thought that you care for him as a brother. However, after observing you I have noticed some things. And for real, it wasn’t only because of the fact that you were sporting an erection when his ass was near your dick.”

“Jaejoong!’ Yunho almost barked at the raven-haired guy before him.

“Shut up and do something instead of denying the facts!”

“But I already did all what I could!”

“Confess, you coward!”

“But if he doesn’t feel the same…”

“Stop prodding about how it will ruin your friendship. Give it a try.”

“I can’t. If he rejects me, it’s over. Not only for us both. You guys will be affected too…”

Jaejoong sighed soundlessly, contemplating about possible ways of making Yunho confess. Maybe throwing him at a butt-naked, blindfolded and tied to the bed Junsu would have some effects… Oh no, wait. That was an option only when Yunho would stop the gentleman act. And if he wasn’t scared shitless by the idea of taking what’s his by force.

The conclusion was simple – if Junsu won’t take the first step, nothing is ever going to change. Cupid needed help with those imbeciles. And Jaejoong, with his desire of being Hero literally, decided it was his time to meddle in.

“Yunho-ah, I’m tired. We will continue this conversation later. By the time I want you to think about it. If you miss your chance, regret will eat you without the side dishes.”

He grabbed the doorknob and left the room, not sparing Yunho a second glance. A small grin played on his lips when he approached Changmin's and Junsu’s bedroom.

 

***

 

The eldest was quite flabbergasted when he saw Yoochun and Changmin sitting on both sides of Junsu, with stone expressions plastered on their faces, while dolphin-boy was probably in a different universe, judging from his ceiling-fixed stare.

Jaejoong cleared his throat and squatted on his heels in front of them. He cupped Junsu's cheeks, slightly massaging younger boy’s temple. Yoochun and Changmin exchanged astonished looks, but none of them interfered.

Junsu seemed to slowly regain his senses. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and low. It didn’t suit him at all - that were his friends' thoughts.

“I’m doomed, hyung. I really don’t know…”

“But I know what you should do. Yunho needs help. You must make the first move, Su.”

“And if…”

“Junsu-ah, I’m pretty sure he likes you very much.”

The red-haired boy eagerly leaned in Jaejoong's direction, enthusiasm in his tear-shaped eyes not very well hidden.

“What does make you think that? Did he tell you?” Junsu asked with anticipation.

Jaejoong smiled evilly, smooth voice purring into the younger's ear.

“Because he had a boner just from sleeping with you, Suie…”

Another high-pitched 'Yah, you pervert!' scream pierced the air.

 

***

 

For about two weeks things were so awkward that probably they could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Or at least swim in it. Either way, that was how Jaejoong saw their current situation.

But Jaejoong, being Jaejoong, refused to give up. He pestered Junsu, always suggesting a straight-forward confession and eventually his efforts were rewarded.

 

***

 

Yunho was sitting on the floor, with his back laying against a huge, covered with mirrors wall. His chest was heavy from the lack of oxygen after three hours of practicing their new routine. Others had already left to grab a lunch or so he thought when his eyes wandered across the room. Suddenly he noticed a small movement near the door. A quiet, raspy voice filled the silence.

“Hyung, am I not disturbing? Can we talk?”

Yunho's features softened when he saw big, brown orbs staring back at him with a plea.

“Of course you’re not disturbing. Come on in, Su.”

In spite of his words, Yunho lowered his head in an attempt to avoid the eye contact, still not being comfortable around perpetually nervous Junsu. Maybe because he felt that somehow this recent indecisiveness and uncertainty in his dongsaeng attitude were both his fault, guilt washed through his body as he saw Junsu fidgeting in place.

It took time for Junsu to muster up some courage. And today he decided to give it a go.

“Hyungithinkilikeyoubutiunderstandifyoudon’tlikemethesameway”, he breathed out.

Yunho’s eyes widened in shock. Confession left him speechless and frozen for a moment, but then he realized that Junsu was about to flee from the scene. 'What are you doing, you dumb idiot! THIS is a chance that Jaejoong was talking about!' - again a squeaky shriek inside his head was telling him what to do. Sometimes he wondered if Jaejoong and Heechul implanted something into his brain, but right now wasn’t the best time to debate about evil deeds of his equally evil friends.

Red-haired boy was startled when two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He was even more startled when Yunho turned him around and soft lips met his own in a brief kiss that evolved into a fierce making-out. Wet tongue swept across his bottom lip, daring him to open his mouth. It was demanding, it was erotic, it was new. Eyes fluttering, in a dazed state of mind Junsu let a firm hand rest on his nape, while the other one wandered over his back, caressing his body through the thin layer of clothes. Junsu slightly quivered under the touch, shivering at the sensation which was so overwhelming that he lost control over his vocal cords. Feeling Yunho's grip on him tighten, pulling him closer, if this was even possible, Junsu’s hands came to tautly grasp other’s back, before traveling upwards to entangle themselves in the highlighted strands.

Yunho felt pleasurable vibrations when Junsu moaned into the kiss. The sound itself sent sparks all over his body.

Junsu’s mouth was everything he wished for – moist, hot and unbelievably sweet. Their tongues fervently tangled with one another, leaving no place for air.

Yunho explored the sweet cavern, hands roaming over the sensitive body, stopping on Junsu’s hips. He lightly squeezed the perfectly shaped rear, earning a very inviting moan from smaller boy. Junsu’s fingers massaged his scalp and wandered softly over his shoulder-blades.

They were so caught up in their making-out session that they didn’t hear the door being gently pushed open. But they sure did hear Changmin’s voice ringing through the empty room.

“Porno-hyungs, you better stop because manager-hyung is on his way!”

Junsu’s eyes snapped open as he detached himself from Yunho.

Just after that, a short, middle-aged man stepped into the studio, still talking to himself.

“…on’t know why I had agreed to that… So troublesome…”

As soon as he noticed flushed cheeks, Yunho’s messed up hair and Junsu’s heaving chest, he asked probably the most reasonable question that came to his mind.

“Have you two been practicing?”

Changmin snorted but stopped immediately when the other two hyungs came in, one of them wearing a look that shouted ‘I dare you to comment, brat’. As much as maknae wanted to tease Yunho and Junsu, he didn’t want to end up with Jaejoong’s kitchen knife in his back.

Junsu’s face turned a deep shade of red. He froze, body heating involuntarily under the four pairs of scanning eyes, words stuck in his throat.

Suddenly, he was pushed behind Yunho’s guarding back.

“Yes, we were practicing hyung. But Junsu is tired and his ankle started to hurt, so if you excuse us…”

Turning around, he hooked his hands under Junsu’s legs and around his shoulders, lifting him into a warm embrace. The red-haired boy gasped in a surprise. He hid his burning face by snuggling up into the older boy’s chest.

“Ugh... Well, if Junsu needs rest I think we should let it go for today…” The manager stated, his mind still not quite catching up with Yunho’s actions.

Junsu heard Yoochun cat-calling them and when they were passing by the whole group Yunho’s hold became even tighter.

Junsu wasn’t sure what was going to happen. However, he was sure that it couldn’t be something bad since… Well, it was Yunho, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some proof-reading, found and corrected some mistakes. However, if by any chance you will find something, please let me know about it. 
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
